


You're Such A Tease

by frenchmezayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchmezayn/pseuds/frenchmezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn mumbles something, and Harry has a hard time making sense of what he’s saying. He couldn’t tell if it was more because Zayn was shivering uncontrollably, or the fact that he had an impressive bulge printing out against the wet shorts clinging to his body."</p><p>Or the one where Harry decides to take his mum’s shit advice and work as a lifeguard for the summer. And Zayn’s a little fuck who purposely gets in the pool knowing fully well that he can’t swim, so Harry can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarrystan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zarrystan).



> Sooo this is my first ever written fic! After days of talking about Zarry feels, Loren convinced me to write the thing. Originally I posted it on my Tumblr a couple months back, but I'm definitely gonna be writing more so I decided to make an AO3. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I'm gonna write a sequel so you guys can expect Louis and Liam in the next one. Hope you guys enjoy it! Leave comments if you'd like x
> 
> (p.s. I plan to also write ziam fics as well, and it's already in the works so you can expect it soon!)

It was possibly the hottest day of the summer. Actually, it was. Harry was sure it was ‘cause he heard the man on the radio say that the temperatures would climb past an unexpected 110 degrees. Great.

He had no idea why he agreed with his mother’s shit idea of being a lifeguard for the summer. It was one thing to love swimming, but being a lifeguard meant that he didn’t get to swim at all - he just had to watch other people swim. Well, at least he got a chance to wear his bright canary yellow short-shorts that he bought when he cut in the last week of school. 

Stretching out on the lifeguard chair, long, lanky legs dangling over the edge, he swipes on his shades, folds his hands behind his head, and props one leg up - the image of a playboy as he purposefully chews his gum. Might as well look the part of 'sexy lifeguard' if he was gonna be doing this all summer. 

He ran a hand through his way-too-long curls as he scanned the poolside, checking to make sure that everything was alright. Everything seemed in order. Toddlers paddling in the shallow end of the pool, kids having a playful swimming contest, a guy with his tongue down the throat of his girlfriend he had pressed to the edge of the pool. Wait…the fuck? Harry put two fingers to his lips and blew out a harsh whistle. “Keep it PG you two!” he called at them. They broke apart smirking at him, climbing out of the pool and heading in the direction of the shower stalls. No doubt to continue their heated make-out session. 

Harry sighed. He so needed to find himself someone before summer ended.

One girl walks by, rather sashays her slim figure past him, turning around with a suggestive wink and a Hey Styles. Most people opted to calling him by his last name. He pops his gum and blows her a kiss that sends her cheeks flaming as she catches it, pressing it to her heart, giggling of course. Harry flashes her a dimpled smile, thinking at the same time that he really needed to stop being such a flirt. 

A group of rowdy guys walk past his chair, just as he was beginning to doze off. “It’s hot as shit!” one of them says, fanning at his dangerously red skin. He looked as if he was about two seconds from setting on fire. Clearly he’d spent way too long poolside tanning. His friends look at each other, smirking before shoving him, sending him flailing into the pool. “You fucking dicks!” he tries to scream at them, but the last bit is cut off when his head bobs under the water and his friends just laugh even more. 

“Heeeyyy! Be nice!” Harry calls. ‘Cause he may just take this shit job a bit serious - just a bit.

Alright, he really should try to be alert. Just his luck someone drowns while he’s taking a nap. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, there’s a shriek on the other side of the pool - the deep end. “He’s drowning! Help! Heeeeelpp!”. Then someone else screams “Get the lifeguard!”

Harry was about to run and call the lifeguard, when he remembered that that was now his job. He jumps up from the chair, struck by a moment of panic, because he’d never actually expected this to happen at all. What the hell are you supposed to do when someone’s actually drowning? He’d only seen people save someone from drowning in the movies. From his vantage point he could see thrashing arms and hear people screaming at him to do something. Oh, fuck! He shakes his head a few times to clear his panicked thinking, then he jumps into the water, swimming at break neck speed to where he can see the flailing arms at the other end of the pool.

He reaches the person just as their frantic thrashing stops and they begin to sink to the bottom of the pool. He dives to the bottom, opening his eyes to look for the person, the chlorine stinging. Spotting them near the bottom, he reaches out his hands and hauls them to the top. He clambers out of the pool, clinging the person to his side. Harry takes care in putting them down, carefully resting their head in his lap.

Harry was now soaking wet, his hair falling into his face, obscuring his vision. He brushes it back with one motion, blinks the water out of his eyes, and takes a good look at the person laying in his lap. 

Jesus christ.

It takes everything, and all of Harry’s will power for him not to gasp at the impossible beauty of the guy he saved from drowning. His hair was a dark ebony color, dripping wet, literally glistening as it lay slicked back on his head. He had godgiven cheekbones, and an incredibly strong jawline - Harry wouldn’t doubt that he held some relation to Apollo or some Greek god or other. His eyelashes were ridiculously long, even as they were wet and strung together. And his lips, god his lips were full and pink and parted in a way that made Harry lightheaded. 

He had a runner’s body, slender yet toned. Harry could see that the guy also had a good amount of tattoos, the better half of them on his right arm. There was also a pair of wings on his sculpted chest, with a very tempting pair of scarlet lips that Harry really wanted to suck- 

Focus! he tells himself. Now’s not the time to admire the aesthetics of the guy’s body when he could very well be dying.

A crowd had gathered around them now. “Shit, isn't that Doniya’s brother?” someone near the front asks. A few people mutter agreement. Harry looks up at them and asks “What’s his name?”. A guy answers, “His name’s Zayn. Should I go get some more help?”

“I think I’ve got it, thanks,” Harry replies. He leans his head down to where Zayn’s own is lying on his lap, listening to see if he could hear breathing. Please be alive. Please be alive. Suddenly the guy, Zayn, sputters and his eyelids begin to flutter. "Oh thank god," Harry says. Sounds of relief float through the crowd - whoops from guys, and happy, airy sighs from the females. He helps Zayn to his feet with the assistance of some other guys, and envelopes him in a tight hug. 

Slowly the crowd disperses.

“You c’n let go of me now,” Zayn says after about a minute, coughing up a bit more water. Yet he makes no attempts to push Harry off. “I know. But I just wanna give you a hug. Seeing that you almost drowned and all,” Harry says, smooshing his cheeks against Zayn’s. 

After a couple more seconds, Harry finally lets go of Zayn, looking at him as if he might drown if Harry so much as blinked. “Are you alright, Zayn?” he asks, brows knitting together in concern.

Zayn mumbles something in response, and Harry has a hard time making sense of what he’s saying. He couldn’t tell if it was more because Zayn was shivering uncontrollably, or the fact that he had an impressive bulge printing out against the wet shorts clinging to his body.

“Hey, c’mon and let’s get you a towel, yeah?” Harry slinks his arm around Zayn’s shoulders - god he had such broad, sculpted shoulders. They walk to the locker room that kept all the equipment the pool rented to visitors, with Harry making every effort to control his breathing since Zayn had taken to laying his head on Harry’s shoulder as they walked. 

 

**

 

When they get there, they make their way to the back of the locker room where the supplies were kept.

“Stay here, okay? I’m gonna go find the towels. I know they’re around here somewhere,” Harry tells Zayn. “ ’Kay” Zayn says, and stays put near the lockers, dripping wet and inhumanly beautiful.

Harry rushes to find the towels before he gives in to the urge to suck every drop of water off of Zayn’s body. 

He tries to remember which locker the staff kept the fresh towels in, and he could feel Zayn’s attentive eyes on him as he searched the lockers. Finally he finds the towels. “Here we are!” he grabs one, turning around to hand it to Zayn. 

Harry turns around and his jaw goes slack as he sees Zayn reaching his hands up to run it through his dripping hair as he arches his back, his breathing getting shallower as his eyes travel down Zayn's toned abs, stopping at his very visible v-line - made even more visible since Zayn’s shorts were sopping wet and dangerously low on his hips. Shit, was it bad that he just wanted Zayn to bend him over one of the locker room benches and fuck him senseless? He didn’t care. All he wanted was Zayn’s dick down his throat or in his ass, and he felt himself getting hard at the thought.

He fights hard to stop thinking of all the dirty scenarios running through his mind, and forces himself to look back up at Zayn’s eyes. “Y-you should really... um. You should really dry your hair off so it’s not dripping wet like that-". Harry doesn’t get to finish because Zayn looks at him with a filthy smirk that Harry was pretty sure would make a nun rip all her clothes off. “I like it wet” he says, punctuating the “wet” with a lick of his lips. 

His voice is so hoarse and rough from all the water he swallowed, his eyes dark and wanting, his lips parted and so. fucking. inviting.

And fuck, Harry just breaks.

He drops the towel and walks over to where Zayn stood, pressing his wet body flush against Zayn's, pinning him to the lockers. Zayn gasps, and grips Harry's surprisingly strong biceps. Harry's voice comes out low and gravelly, “You’re such a tease”.

“Yeah?” Zayn breathes, leaning closer into Harry, running his tongue up the curve of his neck. Harry trembles under the feel of Zayn’s tongue, letting out an involuntary moan. “But you like it, though.” Zayn whispers against Harry’s ear, causing him to shiver - a feeling of pleasure that runs straight throughout his entire body and down to his pulsing cock. Harry tilts his head upward, his neck easy access to Zayn’s lips as he whispers “fuck”. 

He can feel Zayn’s grin against his skin at the point where his neck meets his collarbone, “Can I tell you something, babe?” Harry’s cock twitches at the fact that Zayn called him ‘babe’. It takes every ounce of self control he has to contain himself to force out a trembled “yeah”.

“So, uh. I actually can’t swim.” Zayn admits. “I went in there cause,” and Zayn looks him dead in his eyes now, “Cause I wanted you to save me. And I kinda wanted your attention,” Zayn says.

Harry stares at him in disbelief, still a bit dazed, and really wanting Zayn’s tongue on every inch of his body.

“Honestly,” Harry pants out, “You could have gotten my attention by simply walking up to me and talking to me about bananas for fuck’s sake, like. Just your lips alone would make me drop to my knees. You’re damned gorgeous,” Harry says, green eyes getting darker as he stares hungrily at Zayn’s lips.

Zayn smiles that smug side-smile that had Harry salivating at the thought of kissing it off Zayn’s face, “We’ll see about that, yeah” Zayn says.

And then he presses his lips against Harry’s, and Harry all but melts into him. Zayn slides his tongue further into his mouth, causing Harry to whine in satisfaction. Each kiss began getting more hurried, more desperate till the both of them had their hands wound into each other’s hair and arms around each other's necks, unable to decide where to touch next.

Zayn thrusts his hips into Harry’s then, causing their wet dicks to slot against each other through the fabric of their wet shorts. “Fuck” Zayn says against Harry’s lips. “Feels..so…good,” he says as he starts grinding against Harry, who’s gripping him tightly around his waist. 

Harry pulls back, and Zayn’s eyelids flutter open, only for him to shut them closed again as he feels Harry pull down his shorts and put his mouth around his dick. “Ahhh!” Zayn cries out. This only makes Harry take him in further, sucking up and down his length, till the head of Zayn’s cock is pressing against the back of his throat.

Zayn’s mouth drops open into a pornographic “O” as he leans his head against the lockers, unable to think, to do anything but lace his fingers into Harry’s wet curls. Zayn is panting now, as he tries to move Harry’s head to get more friction on his dick from his mouth. 

Harry could tell that Zayn was close, but wanted to prolong his orgasm a little bit longer. So he pulls his mouth off of Zayn's dick slowly, sucking on the sensitive head while looking up at Zayn. He pulls off and Zayn immediately thrusts his hips forward, chasing Harry’s mouth. 

Zayn’s dick was fully erected, and a dark, beautiful shade of pink that Harry really wanted to suck off until Zayn came down his throat. But that was gonna have to wait for the moment.

Holding Zayn’s hips Harry traced the cut of his v-line with his tongue, stopping at the base of his cock, and tracing up the other side. Zayn was swallowing audibly, trying to steady his breathing. Harry knew he was trying very hard not to cry out loudly and cause them attention.

Harry grins up at Zayn, who was looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Heeyy! No looking,” Harry chastises Zayn, nipping on the skin on the inside of his thigh. “Wanna surprise you,” Harry slurs, and his voice is so fucked from taking Zayn down, that Zayn’s cock twitches, precome starting to drip from the tip. “You like that don’t you,” Harry teases, and Zayn can only close his eyes tighter, murmuring “Mmmmm…Mhhmmmm”.

Harry was fighting hard to ignore the desire tugging at the bottom of his stomach that had his cock throbbing and needy between his legs. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out if Zayn kept making those noises.

“You’re so so hard, I just want you in my mouth right now,” Harry whispers in his throaty voice, running his finger along the vein on the underside of Zayn’s cock. “God, you look so beautiful,” Harry goes on, with Zayn writhing under his light touches. 

“B-babe,” Zayn stutters, his labored breathing racking his chest, “P-…please,” he chokes out, pulling Harry’s head closer to his dick and jutting his hips forward.

Fuck, Harry mutters. He was now achingly hard. And the sight of Zayn begging for his mouth, eyes shut tight, lips now obscenely red from him biting on it, cock full and thick, was driving him crazy.

He finally gives in. He pauses a bit before he takes the tip of his tongue, licking back and forth on the slit at the head of Zayn’s cock. 

“Ohh god….fuucckkk” Zayn sighs out, then he gasps sharply as Harry suddenly takes his whole length into his mouth. Harry knows Zayn is really close now - his abs are tightening and relaxing at an uneven rhythm, his breathing coming out rough and jagged. Harry grabs Zayn’s ass cheeks into his firm hands, and pulls him forward so he can fuck properly into his mouth. He moans around Zayn’s cock, taking it further into his mouth, trying hard not to gag. 

The head of Zayn’s cock catches again and again at the hole at the back of his throat and between that and Harry’s deep moans, Zayn loses it. “Oh fuck, fuck m’close. I’m g’nna -” Zayn growls. He tries to pull out, but Harry sucks tighter and Zayn grips Harry’s hair while he comes down his throat, his entire body trembling from his orgasm. 

Zayn slowly untangles his hands from Harry’s hair to run them through his own. “Fuck…” Zayn gasps out, as Harry pulls off with a wet sound. Harry gets up, planting a dirty kiss on Zayn’s scarlet lips tattoo. “Told you I’d surprise you,” he says, his voice thoroughly throat-fucked.

Zayn pulls himself together a bit, turning them around in a quick motion, jamming Harry up against the lockers. “And you say I’m a tease, babe?” Zayn asks him, raising one eyebrow and flashing his side-smile.

“When you smirk like that ye-” Harry doesn’t even get to finish cause Zayn cups a hand over his neglected boner, at the same time taking one of his very hard nipples into his mouth. “Yeeesss” Harry breathes out. Harry’s eyes roll back into his head from all the stimulation, and Zayn takes this moment to lick his fingers ready, yank down Harry’s now-dry-shorts, and circle two wet fingers at his hole. 

Harry fucking purrs against Zayn’s neck. “You are such a tease!” he slurs, barely holding himself up.

“By the way your body’s reacting babe, I know you like it,” Zayn chuckles, pushing two fingers into Harry’s hole, wasting no time in finding his sweet-spot. Harry wraps his arms around Zayn’s back, moaning as Zayn fucks his fingers faster into him. His back arches as Zayn suddenly takes his other hand and wraps it around his dick, pumping with a steady rhythm. Zayn could actually feel it pulsing with each pump. 

Harry didn’t know which was bringing him closer to the edge, Zayn’s fingers or his hand on his dick. All he knew was with each nudge against his prostate and each stroke, he was pushed more and more to the edge. He was panting now, like he just ran a 5k marathon. “Ahh ahhh! You can - you can do it fa-faster Zayn!” He was so close now-

Zayn suddenly pulls his fingers out, and stops wanking Harry off, causing him to moan out a needy “please”. Zayn runs his thumb over the head of Harry's dick, and he chokes out a sob. 

Zayn then brings his body impossibly closer to Harry’s, pressing him further against the lockers. Harry groans loudly, grinding his hips against Zayn’s, trying desperately to get some friction on his aching dick. “D’you think you could come from my voice alone, babe?” Zayn asks against Harry’s ear. Harry’s whole body’s trembling from his efforts to calm himself. The feel of Zayn’s scruff against his neck wasn’t helping much either. “M’gonna try...Y-yeah. I c’n do it” Harry pants, blinking his eyes shut. 

Zayn feels himself getting hard again from the hot whispers leaving Harry’s lips.

He brings his mouth to Harry’s, swallowing his yearning whine. “You look so full, babe” Zayn whispers against his lips. He resists the urge to touch Harry’s dick, keeping his hands on his waist instead. 

“Had no idea you were this big,” Zayn breathes out, and Harry’s cock jerks against him. Fuck. He smirks against Harry’s lips, “Wonder how you’d feel in me, yeah?” His own breathing is getting as shallow as Harry’s. He’s biting on Harry’s lower lip now, wishing Harry would bend him over one of the benches and fuck him till he couldn’t even walk straight. Zayn moans hot and urgent into Harry’s mouth at the thought, and he feels Harry’s entire body tense up, and all of a sudden both their stomachs are covered in Harry’s come as Harry climaxes untouched, and moaning loudly.

Zayn quickly kneels down, finally taking Harry into his mouth to suck him through his orgasm. Harry’s cock twitches, spilling the last of the come onto Zayn’s tongue. Zayn swallows it, pulling off to lick slowly at Harry’s oversensitive head before taking him in again. “Oohhhh,” Harry moans. He throws his head back against the lockers, every inch of his body buzzing in satisfaction. 

Zayn looks up at him with dark, bedroom eyes, and fucking winks at him. “Please,” Harry scoffs playfully as he blushes, pulling Zayn off of his now soft cock, and bringing him up to meet his lips. “Your mouth’s a fucking treasure, you know that?” he pants out. He can feel Zayn’s smile on his lips. “Yours isn’t too bad, either,” he says naughtily. They slump against each other, well spent after their hot orgasms.

There’s the sound of footsteps, but neither of them notice until they hear a voice call out. 

“Harreh? Harreh!!!” A pause. “Harreh are you in here mate?” 

Fuck. 

It was Niall. Harry forgot that he changed shifts with Niall. “Shit” he whispers. 

They didn’t have time to pull their shorts on, or grab the forgotten towel laying on the floor, or even make a run for it, cause suddenly Niall rounds the corner of the locker room. To find them both stark naked. With identical ‘deer-caught-in-headlights’ expressions.

“Harry I’ve been lookin-,” Niall jumps. "What the fuck mate?” he shouts, backing up the way he came, looking from Harry to Zayn and back again. He looked as if he’d walked in on his parents fucking. “I’m jus- I’m gonna be out there now, just came to let ya know,” he stutters, pointing in the direction of the pool.

“Ye-yeah, sure…um. Thanks for telling me, Niall” Harry sputters, flashing him his signature dimpled grin. Zayn is still unsure of how to react.

Niall can’t help but let out an incredulous laugh. “Can’t believe this,” he murmurs to himself as he backs out of the room. “The lad has no shame in getting a good shag in the locker room!” he says to himself.

“Oh my god,” Zayn groans, hiding his head in Harry’s shoulder “That was so embarrassing," Harry gently nudges his head forward, looking him straight in his eyes. “Hey, listen. At least he didn’t find us with my dick down your throat” he says seriously. Zayn can’t hold in his laughter, and he whacks his finger playfully on Harry’s nose.

Niall pops his head back around the corner, "Least he’s pretty, Styles!” he says, causing Zayn to blush insanely.

“Niall!” Harry exclaims, attempting to cover Zayn’s behind with his hands.

“Sorry, sorry! See ya later! But you might want to clean up in here before the boss comes and finds you two butt naked in here!” Niall laughs riotously as he leaves the locker room.

“He seems nice,” Zayn says into Harry’s skin.

“Course. Niall gets on wonderfully with everyone, the doll. He’s the absolute best. And absolutely right, too - you are quite pretty,” Harry says beaming. Zayn sticks out his tongue at him, the both of them acting normal as though they weren’t completely naked.

“So should I be calling you Styles or…Harreh” Zayn asks pursing his lips in a mock-interpretation of Niall. Harry smiles at him with his best flirty smile. “With a mouth like yours, you can call me whatever you like,” Zayn giggles, swatting playfully at him. “Kay. Styles it is then,” he says, rubbing his nose against Harry’s.

Zayn untwines his arms from around Harry’s neck. “We should really clean this up, babe” he says, biting Harry's shoulder. “Mmm… We won’t be cleaning up anytime soon if you keep biting me like that,” Harry says. 

And Zayn shoots him a smile that Harry was pretty sure measured a billion watts.


End file.
